Valentines Day
by SabrinaPuckLOVE
Summary: Sabrine Grimm hates valentines day.puck is begging to accept that he likes sabrina. Puck plans an elaborate suprise for sabrina. rated T because pick wants it to be.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina s POV

Ugh, tomorrow is valentines day, i hate valentines day! The day before my parents kidnapping was valentines day and i really liked this boy named James so i told him.  
Everything went downhill from there, he said eww then ran off and told all his friends who then laughed at me!  
By the and of the day the whole school practically knew what happened to me, and i ve hated valentines ever since.  
Gross! I thought, i just noticed a gross smell coming from my bed, so i looked down at my body.  
PUCK!, I screamed, this time he was treading on thin ice.  
He had chained me to my bed (only my bed, Daphne moved into Red s room and the two were best friends now) and covered me in some pink smelly stuff.  
You called, Puck said as he opened the door with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Once he saw the look on my face and the position i was in, which just happened to make me look like a giant pink starfish, an even bigger smirk crept on to his beautiful face. WAIT, let s just say i didn t think that.  
Ahh, i see you have woken up to the third prank in a long line of ones to come, he said deviously.  
A look of terror crossed my face as i realized what he had just said.  
You mean this is your revenge, i asked wondering weather or not we were on the same page, Your revenge for you growing up, even that is of YOUR OWN DOING!, i practically screamed the last part at him.  
Yes actually, and these pranks are just going to get worse you know, he said with a smirk still on his face. The anger was boiling over now.  
What. Is. The. Pink. Stuff, i said through clenched teeth, while glaring daggers at him.  
It s my special mixture, and you re chained to your bed so you can t escape the smell, he said clearly enjoying this,  
Oh and the old lady, Marshmellow, the dog and Canis are gone for the week so it s just you and me! As he turned around to leave the room i started to panic cause i realized there was no one to help me but then smile crept on to my face because little did he know that i ve escaped from countless foster homes, one of which me and Daphne were each chained to chairs so we wouldn t escape even though we did in the end. So i have a little bit of skills in the lock picking department.

Puck s POV

i left Grimm in her room to let her anger out. Once in the hallway, i let out my wings and flew to my room with a triumphant smile on my face.  
I opened my door and flew to my trampoline to take a nap and then to plan another prank on Grimm.  
YES! A new record, i thought aloud as finished my plans after my nap, i had made a new record of completing the plans in less than twenty minutes.  
I gathered the things i needed for my prank, which didn t take too long and headed for my door.  
I stopped flying when i went out into the hallway, so i could sneak up on Grimm when i realized the shower was running!  
i can t believe she escaped, the anger showing now.  
but it all rushed away when i saw how pretty she looked when her hair was wet. And yes i have accepted that i like Grimm even though i haven t accepted the fact that i am aging because i would be perfectly fine staying eleven forever.  
She looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes as i fumbled for words.  
I...um...i m...um Hi, i managed to say as she was now fumbling for words too because i forgot to put a shirt on after my nap.  
She blushed furiously as she looked at my chest which had chiseled abs and six pack, not to brag but i did get a lot of exercise from flying all the time.

Sabrina s POV

The day went by quickly after me and Puck s awkward exchange of glances in the hallway.  
Soon it was time for dinner and i was getting hungry.  
I crept down the stairs trying to avoid Puck because of what happened earlier today.  
But obviously he had just had to stop scarfing down who knows what and look up at me.  
Hoob ower woon, he mumbled something unintelligible though a mouthful of food.  
Though it sounded something like how are you.  
I just ignored him and went in to the kitchen to make myself dinner.  
There wasn t much to eat so i just made myself a peanut butter sandwich and sat down across from Puck.  
What are you even eating!, i asked looking at the rainbow coloured mound of stuff on his plate.  
Leftovers, he said once he finished his mouthful of purple bacon from last week.  
We ate in silence, after a while i noticed he was staring at me, we exchanged glances for a while it got awkward so i looked away.  
I cleared my throat and got up from the table and announced, I m going to bed. I started walking up the stairs when i heard Puck whisper,  
Goodnight Sabrina, I stopped walking, he never called me by my real name.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina s POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window, the bids twittering outside my room, i was happy.  
But my happiness only lasted for a few seconds only to be replaced by confusion.  
I could see nothing that indicated that a prank was going to happen or had already happened.  
I hopped out of my bed, got dressed and did the usual routine of washing my face, brushing my hair and my teeth.  
When I got downstairs something was different, everything, and yes I mean everything was tinted red. That sparked my memory.  
It was valentines day, great just great, I hate valentines day!  
Good morning, Sabrina, puck said looking straight at me with a smile on his face. Weird, I thought.  
I sat down at the table and immediately noticed that Puck was actually eating with his utensils! I stared at him in shock.  
What? he asked after swallowing. I was even more shocked. I had been here two minutes and he didn t insult me yet.  
You know what! No pranks this morning, using my real name instead of Ugly or Grimm.  
Eating properly and no stupid insults? , I said my patience running thin. I was nervous.  
When he s nice to me i cant help but show that i like him, i thought, and yes i have accepted the fact that i like him.  
I m taking a walk, I announced, alone! i said directing the last bit at Puck and Daphne.  
I headed for the forest. After the war with the scarlet hand had made some trails through it.  
I turned on my new ipod touch i got for christmas this year and put Nobody s Home by Avril Lavigne on repeat.  
It was her favorite song because it reminded her of her life at the ophanage, protecting Daphne and all the times they were put into new foster homes.  
Well i couldn t tell you, why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
Well i couldn t help her, i just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
What s wrong, what s wrong now,  
too many, too many problems, don t know where she belongs .  
Where she belongs.  
She wants to go home but nobody s home, It s where she lies broken inside.  
There s no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken in side.  
Open your eyes, and look out side and find the reasons why,  
you ve been rejected and now you cant find what you ve left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now,  
too many, too many problems, don t know where she belongs .  
Where she belongs.  
She wants to go home but nobody s home, It s where she lies broken inside.  
There s no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken in side.  
Her feelings she hides, her dreams she cant find,  
she s losing her mind, she s falling behind.  
She can't find her place, she's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace, she's all over the place, yeah.  
She wants to go home but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
She's lost inside, lost inside Oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside Oh oh, oh

By the end of the song I was sitting on a log singing at the top of my lungs.  
I heard an applause and someone sat down next to me.  
It was Puck and he was hiding something behind his back You re good at singing you know, he said sweetly.  
Thanks. What are you doing here? When I said alone I meant it. And why are you so nice to me today? I said not giving him time to answer all my questions.  
Anymore questions? he asked.  
Nope Okay then. Your welcome. Making sure you don t die. Because its valentines day, he said pulling out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back while smiling sweetly.  
I was so in shock that i leaned up and kissed him.  
It felt amazing.  
Thanks Puck, i said after our kiss.  
Your welcome, he said simply with a smirk on his face.  
This was the best valentines day ever.

THE END This my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. 


End file.
